List of The Maze Game episodes
This is a list of Mr Pookie's show, The Maze Game. Note: Due to the series telling a story, there is no real "seasons". {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%; margin:auto; background:# ;" |- ! style=" color:#983; text-align: center;"|# !! style=" color:#983; text-align: center;"|Title !! style=" color:#983; text-align: center;"|Original Air Date |- |1 || Enter the Maze ||October 17, 2015 |- |colspan="6"|Rocky and Kat, two siblings, find a hedge maze. They enter the maze, not knowing it is magic. While Rocky begins to regret entering, Kat is happy to have fun. However, they don't know that the maze is full of monsters- until they are face to face with one... |- |2 || Down the Drain||October 24, 2015 |- |colspan="6"|Kat finds a pair of scissors, which the duo are going to use to cut the hedges and get free. However, just before they make the first snip, the scissors fall down a drain. This awakens a Drain Monster, who locks them up in the drains. The two think they will be there forever- until a certain pair of scissors come back... |- |3 || Far Out ||October 31, 2015 |- |colspan="6"|Kat believes that aliens are going to come down and help them. Kat gets the help part right, but they get helped by a... drunk chicken. The chicken explains that if they lick each other's butts, they will escape. They both know this is a trick. The drunk chicken then says he lied, and that they half to lick each other's tongues. They think this is... reasonable... so they lick each other's tongues. The chicken runs off, and Kat wants to chase it, but there's more important business to attend to... |- |4 || The Doings of the Fairy ||November 7, 2015 |- |colspan="6"|The duo meet a cute little fairy named Sparkie, who can help them on their way out of the maze, however, the three fall down a pit, so they need Sparkie to perform a little magic... |- |5 || Marco Polo ||November 14, 2015 |colspan="6"|In hope of escaping, the duo- with the help of Sparkie- go into the deep depths of the maze underground, which looks even more dangerous than the top, and it is DANGEROUS up top. It's all going well until Sparkie suddenly goes missing... |- |6 || Bone Dead ||November 21, 2015 |colspan="6"|After exploring the underground, the duo and Sparkie decide to go back up to the top- only to find that someone has brought the skeletons of previous maze enterers to life- evilized. In battle, Sparkie dies, so it's up the just the duo again to find their way out of the ever-growing maze... |- |7 || Mystery ||November 28, 2015 |colspan="6"|The duo try to solve the maze's biggest mystery- the secret behind its magic... |- |8 || Bellowing Souls ||December 5, 2015 |colspan="6"|Kat "accidentally" releases lots of ghosts into the maze, making it one step harder. However, the duo's luck changes when Rocky meets a small hut in the maze, belonging to two other lost kids- Becky and Timmy. The four of them now have to try and find a source of magic to stop all the ghosts... |- |9 || Rocky Rocks ||December 12, 2015 |colspan="6"|Rocky finds a minefield with a strange-looking object at the end, so they need to cross the minefield somehow- but then an evil spirit appears to "warn" them that the object is evil, but the duo know that it is the spirit that is evil. The only thing they need now is a way to cross them... TBA Category:Episode List Category:The Maze Game Category:Mr Pookie Corner